Home
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka's stuck in NYC on Christmas Eve, without her Michiru. One Shot Song Fic for Daughty's Home. Rated for some language.


Summary: Haruka's stuck in NYC on Christmas Eve, without her Michiru. One Shot Song Fic for Daughty's Home.

For those of you who didn't read my other most recent songfic "I Used To Love Her" you missed an interesting comment.

gotToluvAnime_: argh! NO!! NO!! NO!! This isn't right! argh! as much as I hate you writing this kind of fic, I can't help but to admire you to think of such idea. Indeed a different kind of fic.. _

Though i hate to admit it, I enjoyed reading this.. still a part of me hates you for doing this..hahaha.. write a mushy fic to compensate for this.. it's a must since you wrote something like this in the season of love and compassion..hahaha

anyway, overall, great fic... then again I can't stop hating you..haha..lol

waiting for your updates on your other stories! Merry christmas

till then!

----------

Since I'm hated now, I thought I'd try to redeem myself with a more festive, cheery story.

Thank you Daughtry for "Home", it's a great song that sadly, I don't own.

* * *

Home  
_-Haruka's pov-_

I never thought I'd get to the airport on time. The traffic in New York City is absolutely horrendous. How in the hell do people live here and do this on a daily basis? They're absolutely nuts. I've been here now for a week, my managers thought it would be a good idea for me to meet with some possible sponsors from the U.S.A. Sadly though, Michiru was unable to get time away from her job to join me. So I've been here alone, all week. It's always hard to be away from my love, but this time was worse. It was Christmas Eve. And to top that off, there was a horrible blizzard in the area, dumping inches of snow on the ground. I don't even know if my flight will be able to get out.

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

-Michiru's POV-

I'm counting down the minutes now. My Haruka will be home in 10 hours. Her flight left the U.S.A. about 4 hours ago, she was lucky to be able to get a non-stop flight. My poor baby's going to be so tired when she gets home. Trips like these always kill her. But at least she'll be home for Christmas tomorrow.

I finished shopping for her today. She lost her earrings just before she'd gotten on that plane. I always told her it was time for a new pair anyway, so I got her a new set, pure 14k gold hoops. I hope she likes them. I jumped when the phone rang, then rushed to it, thinking it would be my love. She always called me from the plane to let me know she got on it alright and to see how I was doing.

"Hello?" There was a hopeful sound in my voice that it would be my Haruka.

"Hey honey." Her voice didn't sound as cheerful as mine though. But why? I thought she'd be happy to be coming home today.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" I slowly sat down on the sofe next to where the phone's reciever was. I hope nothing bad happened to her.

"My flight is delayed..." Her voice trailed off, the looked out the window, watching plows frantically trying to clear the runways. "They don't know how much longer it's going to be. The snow just won't stop falling. It's beautiful to watch, but I like it better when it's already on the ground." she tried to lighten the mood a little bit, but it failed, I found myself trying to fight off tears.

"But you promised you'd be home for Christmas Ruka. You promised."

"I can't control the weather Michi. I wanted to leave yesterday, before all this started, but the sponsors had other plans for me. It's not my fault that they have no compassion for me to even be home on the holidays. Now I'm stuck in this god forsaken place." I heard her sigh. I could tell by her voice that she wanted to be home with me. I knew she wouldn't lie about something like that. Ruka never lies to me. "I'll give you a call when they start boarding the plane, alright? I love you."

**Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**

-Haruka's POV-

I hated this. Michi's home crying, because I didn't put my foot down to get out of this city before the storm hit. I slid off my tan jacket and took off my scarf, setting them on my suitcase beside me as I sat down on the plastic chair. At least they could have something more comfortable for us to sit here and wait on. It's moments like this that make me wish I still smoked. It would help me to relax a little. But I don't, nor do I wish to start back up. I'm afraid if I did then I wouldn't be able to stop again. Plus I'm not paying $8 for a pack in the airport. I folded up my coat to use as a pillow and placed it behind my head. Then closed my eyes. Maybe I'll just get a few minutes rest before going to find something to do.

Five Hours Later

"Ma'am. Ma'am wake up. You're going to miss your flight. They just cleared it for takeoff." the blonde jumped up and rubbed her eyes. She barely glanced at her watch before gathering her things and taking her ticket from the inside of her jacket to show the receptionist as she walked down the tunnel to board the plane. It was now 6:00 PM, the flight wasn't scheduled to land in Tokyo now until 10:00 PM on Christmas day.

"What a way to ruin the holiday."

**The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.**

Christmas Morning

-Michiru's POV-

Slowly I opened my eyes, it was morning. I fell asleep on the sofa by the phone, anxiously awaiting Haruka's phone call. It never came. She must still be stranded. I sighed and stood up to make myself a cup of tea. Once that was done I walked over to the balcony and looked out the window. It snowed overnight, maybe 4 or 5 inches. It was just enough to cover the grass that surrounded our apartment complex. It was beautiful. Haruka was right, snow is beautiful, as long as you're home when it falls. The storm in the states must really be bad for her flight to have still not gotten out.

I walked over to the stereo and put in a CD that Haruka had brought home last year, it was of American Christmas songs. It seemed childish of her at the time, but I loved it, they're all so cheerful, they always brought a smile to my face. I fought off tears when "Blue Christmas" started playing. All the words that were sung hit me hard. It was true, I was having a blue Christmas without Haruka here with me. We should be exchanging gifts right now, and I should be cooking our dinner. I paused, I should still cook dinner, that way she'll have a nice meal when she's able to make it home.

**So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**

-Haruka's POV-

I slept pretty much through the entire flight. I stirred slightly when the pilot came over the speaker to wish everybody a Merry Christmas, it must be midnight in whatever time zone we're flying through now. I politely returned the greeting that the woman beside me gave me. But I couldn't help but wonder what Michiru was doing. Then I realized, shit, I forgot to call her. I fumbled through my wallet to find my credit card to use the phone at my seat, only to realize that the phone system wasn't functioning. I'm sorry Michiru. But I'll be home soon. I'll be home for Christmas.

**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.**

The flight landed in Tokyo at 10:15 PM. Haruka found herself practically running to get off the flight and down to grab her baggage as it came off the conveyor belt from the plane. She anxiously tapped her foot waiting each painstaking moment as the luggage slowly passed her spot. None of the bags were hers. She felt it would be just her luck that hers would be the last one unloaded. 'Dammit, please hurry up.' She thought to herself as she watched others grab their bags and make their way from the building.

Finally, nearly 30 minutes later, at 10:40 PM she spotted her bag. She excused herself as she walked around some people to grab it. She unlocked the zipper and reached in to grab her car keys. She had left her car parked in the parking garage when she left, that way she'd be able to drive herself home without having to trouble Michiru to get up and get a cab at 4:00 AM. Which was the time the flight was suppose to arrive.

11:20 PM, Haruka finally got to her car and started it, frowning when it struggled to start. "Damn cold weather!" she cursed loudly and beat on the steering wheel. "Come on...come on! There...thank you!" she backed out of the spot and left the airport. She only have 40 minutes left before it wasn't Christmas anymore.

**Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**

Michiru dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, fighting off sleep as she sadly sang along to a song from the CD. "I'll be home for Christmas..." her voice was dry and hoarse. She really wished her love had come home to her. "Please have snow...and mistletoe." her voice faded out, she couldn't speak the words anymore as tears ran down her cheeks.

Haruka pulled into her marked spot in the complex's parking garage. She left her bag in the car, only grabbing the present she'd gotten for Michiru. She pressed the button for the elevator. Again, and again, and again she pressed the button, hoping somehow it would speed up the machine. "Please hurry..." She glanced down at her watch. 11:50 PM. When the doors opened she stepped inside and pressed '20' then pressed the door closed button and waited to get to her floor.

She walked inside the apartment quietly. She could hear the music playing from the stereo, and see the lights on. "Maybe she's still awake." the blonde thought as she slid off her shoes and walked into the living room where she saw her girlfriend curled up on the sofa, a crumpled up tissue in her left hand. "I'm so sorry honey." she spoke aloud, hoping it would wake the smaller woman.

"Haru..." Michiru's voice trailed off as her eyes opened to see the taller woman standing at the doorway. "Haruka! Oh thank god you're home!" She ran up to her and threw herself into her arms.

"Merry Christmas Michi." She handed the woman her present, then looked at the clock. It was three minutes until midnight. "I told you I'd be home for Christmas."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope this redeemed me gotToluvAnime :D

Marry Christmas Everybody


End file.
